memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Redemption II (episode)
Picard organizes a blockade against Romulan support for the forces of Duras. Summary Because of the Duras' known dealings with the Romulans and their inconceivably well-supplied forces, Picard assumes that the Romulans continue to support them. Although the Federation will not interfere in the Klingon Civil War, he knows they will attempt to break off Romulan aid, as Toral's victory and allegiance with the Romulans would mark a considerable power shift in the Alpha Quadrant. The problem of detecting ships equipped with cloaking devices is solved by Geordi, who has developed the tachyon detection grid, in which several ships create a tachyon field; any cloaked vessel that passes through it would be detected. The plan is approved, but requires many vessels to cover the entire Romulan/Klingon border. Starfleet is able to round up twenty-three vessels, including the [[USS Endeavour|USS Endeavour]], the [[USS Akagi|USS Akagi]], the [[USS Tian An Men|USS Tian An Men]], the [[USS Hermes|USS Hermes]], the [[USS Hood|USS Hood]], the [[USS Excalibur|USS Excalibur]], the [[USS Hornet|USS Hornet]], and the [[USS Sutherland|USS Sutherland]]. Because of the short supply of officers, Riker and Geordi are assigned to the Excalibur as captain and first officer, and Data was assigned command of the Sutherland. Meanwhile, Worf and Kurn celebrate the war by drinking with a number of Klingons, many of whom support the House of Duras. When Worf is incensed by the discovery of this, Kurn reminds him that they are all Klingons, all warriors, fighting in a glorious war. Worf regains his composure, but before long, supporters of the Duras capture him. The sisters of Duras attempt to gain his allegiance by tempting him with the promise of B'Etor's matehood. Worf refuses. Elsewhere, the fleet moves into formation and initiates the detection grid. Sela, the Romulan commander who bears a strong resemblance to the late ''Enterprise'' security chief Tasha Yar, appears. As Picard ponders her apparent familial resemblance, Guinan tells him that she is the daughter of Tasha, even though it could not logically be true. Sela soon tells Picard about how the alternate Tasha Yar, sent back to 2344 with the ''Enterprise''-C, was not killed at Narendra III, but was captured by a Romulan, who offered to spare her life if she would become his consort. She agreed, and thus Sela was born. Sela threatens Picard, telling him he has twenty-four hours to remove the fleet or risk a Romulan attack. Picard devises a new strategic plan: if Gowron were to launch a full attack on the forces of Duras, the Romulans would have no choice but to cross the line to grant assistance. He tells Gowron of this, and he cooperates. The plan works, and the Romulans cross the line. Unfortunately, they flood the entire area with tachyon emissions, making them undetectable. Picard orders the fleet to fall back and reform the blockade farther back. Data identifies a way to find the ships, and disobeys the order, to the chagrin of the already distrustful crew of the Sutherland. Data is able to target the ships with low-yield photon torpedoes, exposing them. Sela orders the ships back, and the short-supplied forces of Duras fall to Gowron's fleets. Although the sisters of Duras escape prosecution, Toral is captured by Worf and other forces of the House of Mogh. Gowron assumes his post as the Klingon chancellor, restores the honor of the House of Mogh, and grants Kurn a seat on the Klingon High Council. Toral's life is handed to Worf, who chooses to spare it. Worf asks Picard for his position back, and Picard happily grants the request. Background Information * This episode was the season premiere of the 5th season. * This episode refers to the events from "Yesterday's Enterprise" and "Redemption". * Footage of the Klingon Bird-of-Prey flying towards the Sun is reused from Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home. * Footage of the [[USS Excalibur|USS Excalibur]] along with the Enterprise-D is reused from TNG: "Yesterday's Enterprise." *The Duras sisters are not seen again until the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode "Past Prologue." *Tony Todd makes his next and final appearance as Kurn in the DS9 fourth season episode "Sons of Mogh". *The Deep Space Nine fifth season opener "Apocalypse Rising" reveals that Martok fought on Gowron's side at the Battle of Mempa. *Toral is next seen in the Deep Space Nine fourth season episode "The Sword of Kahless", where he tries to take over the Empire by attempting to steal the Sword of Kahless from Worf, Kor and Jadzia Dax. Memorable Quotes "You are lucky, Kurn, but luck always runs out. Someday I will stand over your broken corpse and drink to the victory of the Duras!" : - Captain Larg "The time for glory is here. It is not a time to worry about stabilizers. It is a time to celebrate, for tomorrow, we all may die!" : - Kurn, to Worf "I understand your concerns. Request denied." : - Data, refusing Christopher Hobson's request for transfer because of Data's being an android. "Silence the child, or send him away!" : - Sela, on Toral Links and References Guest Stars *Denise Crosby as Sela *Tony Todd as Kurn *Barbara March as Lursa *Gwynyth Walsh as B'Etor *J.D. Cullum as Toral *Robert O'Reilly as Gowron *Michael G. Hagerty as Larg *Fran Bennett as Shanthi *Nicholas Kepros as Movar *Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien *Timothy Carhart as Christopher Hobson *Whoopi Goldberg as Guinan *Jordan Lund as Kulge *Stephen James Carver as Hegh'ta Helmsman *Clifton Jones as Craig References ''Ahwahnee'', USS; ''Ajax'', USS ; ''Akagi'', USS, ''Aries'', USS; baktag; Beta Lankal; Berellian; Beta Lankal system; ''Charleston'', USS; Chief of Starfleet Operations; cloaking device; Constellation class; D'deridex class; ''Endeavour'', USS; ''Excalibur'', USS; Gamma Eridon; ''Goddard'', USS; Great Hall; ''Hathaway'', USS; ''Hegh'ta'', IKS; ''Hermes'', USS; ''Hood'', USS; ''Hornet'', USS; Khitomer Massacre; Klingon history; Mempa, Battle of; Mempa sector; Mempa system; ''Merrimack'', USS; Miranda class; Narendra III; Nebula class; Observation lounge; Prime Directive; Right of Vengeance; Romulan; Starbase 234; ''Sutherland'', USS; tachyon detection grid; tachyon scan; ''Thomas Paine'', USS; ''Tian An Men'', USS; ''Trieste'', USS; Vor'cha class Category:TNG episodes de:Der Kampf um das klingonische Reich, Teil II nl:Redemption, Deel II